Brittany-Quinn-Santana Relationship
The Quinn-Santana-Brittany Friendship, also known as The Unholy Trinity, Quinntanny, The Awesome Troi-some, and Fabrittana, is the on-again-off-again friendship between Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce. Overview The trio is introduced in the Pilot (although Brittany didn't actually appear until Showmance) with Quinn portrayed as the leader and vocal character since Santana and Brittany were initially supporting characters, although each eventually took on their own distinctive personalities. The girls join New Directions in Showmance on Quinn's insistence for keeping a close eye on Finn and all three perform ''I Say a Little Prayer''. The trio falls apart when Quinn is kicked off the Cheerios and Santana sees her chance to become the most popular girl. This began an on-going rivalry between Quinn and Santana that continued through season two; however, Brittany and Santana continued a 'friends with benefits' relationship and later developed feelings for each other. The trio eventually rekindled their friendship in the finale of season two, New York, when Santana and Brittany console a heart-broken Quinn, and accompany her to get a haircut. They are close friends again. Episodes Season One Pilot Quinn, Santana and other Cheerios are laughing at a video that Rachel posted on MySpace. Later in the episode, Quinn and Santana are walking together in the school hallways and then Quinn stops to talk to Finn to ask him why he's talking with Rachel. In the end of the episode, Santana, Quinn and Sue are watching the glee club perform Don't Stop Believin'' (Brittany wasn't in this episode). Showmance The three girls are sitting next to each other during the meeting of The Celibacy Club. Later, Quinn, Santana and Brittany audition for the glee club because Quinn is worried about losing Finn. They perform I Say a Little Prayer , Quinn being the main vocal and Santana and Brittany as backup vocals. After that, they are together in Sue's office and Sue asks them to spy on the glee club for her. Acafellas They are trying to bring New Directions down by encouraging Mercedes to go out with Kurt because they know he is gay and by convincing the other members of the glee club to hire a professional dance coach, Dakota Stanley (a coach who makes even the members of Vocal Adrenaline cry). Brittany, Santana, and Quinn are seen standing or sitting next to each other in several scenes. When Dakota Stanley is critisizing the glee club, they are the only ones he doesn't have a problem with and tells them they're perfect and to stay just the way they are. Preggers They are seen standing next to each other in the glee club, and later cheering for the football team. The Rhodes Not Taken The trio is sitting close to each other when April performs Maybe This Time in the glee club. Later, Brittany is giving Santana a shoulder massage in the choir room when they learn that Quinn is pregnant. Vitamin D They are close to each other in some scenes in the glee club. In some moments of the mash-up of the three girls reports details on New Directions to Sue. They are seen dancing together in Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Santana and Brittany weren't together for one scene since Brittany had a fill in. Throwdown They are the only ones at the Cheerios practice because the other girls are academically ineligible after flunking Will's Spanish class. Quinn performs You Keep Me Hangin' On along with Santana, Brittany and other Cheerios. Mash-Up They are dancing together while Will is singing'' Bust a Move.'' Sectionals They dance together in'' My Life Would Suck Without You. Season Two Audition During the opening, they are together by the lockers when Jacob interviews them. They are dancing together while the glee club was performing Empire State of Mind. Later, Sue calls Santana to her office and tells her that "a little bird" said that Santana had a boob job. Right after that, she fights with Quinn in the hallways, which probably means that Santana only told Quinn, and obviously Brittany, about it. While they were fighting, Brittany unsuccessfully asks them to stop. In the end of the episode, Quinn saw Santana in the bottom of the pyramid and seems to feel bad for her. The Substitute The trio sing backup vocals in ''Forget You, and they are dancing together in the most part of the performance. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle The Trio quit Cheerios for Glee Club. They are also seen in they bathroom together talking about if they should quit the Cheerios or glee club. New York When Quinn is sad about Finn breaking up with her Santana and Brittany console her. It is implied that Quinn also knows that Santana is okay with lesbian sex. This is shown when she says, "I'm flattered, Santana, but I'm not really that into that." in responce to Santana saying "I think I know how to make you feel better." Both Brittany and Santana acompany her to get a hair cut. They are also seen dancing together in Light Up the World. Season Three Brittany and Santana are back on the Cheerios. It is unsure if Quinn will join them as well. Gallery Quotes Songs *'''I Say a Little Prayer by ''Dionne Warwick. '''Sung by Quinn, Brittany and Santana. Trivia *The trio have all kissed Sam Evans. *They were members of the Cheerios, but quit in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. *They have all slept with Noah Puckerman. *They have all dated/gone on a date with Finn Hudson. *All three initially disliked Rachel, but Quinn and Brittany are now friends with her. *They have a two sided love (Santana/Brittany) but have never been in a intimate knowing relationship with Quinn *Although Quinn is a known Christian, she never had issues with Santana and Brittany's relationship and sexuality. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships